


Małe kroczki

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Początkowym założeniem było coś ciężkiego, zupełnie nie w moim stylu. Niestety tekst dostał własnych nóg i poszedł w swoją stronę. Wyszło jak zwykle, czyli niezbyt poważnie z naciskiem na stronę uczuciową i mnóstwem niewyjaśnionych kwestii.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Początkowym założeniem było coś ciężkiego, zupełnie nie w moim stylu. Niestety tekst dostał własnych nóg i poszedł w swoją stronę. Wyszło jak zwykle, czyli niezbyt poważnie z naciskiem na stronę uczuciową i mnóstwem niewyjaśnionych kwestii.

 — Czy to mu pomoże?

— Na pewno, proszę się nie martwić.

Kobieta w podeszłym wieku spojrzała na chłopca, który podłączony pod kroplówkę, leżał na jednym z czterech łóżek, znajdujących się w sali.

— Musimy tylko poczekać, aż wypocznie. — Lekarz położył dłoń na ramieniu kobiety, chcąc w ten sposób dodać jej otuchy. — A jak pani się czuje? — zapytał, przyglądając się bladej, widocznie zmęczonej twarzy.

— Dobrze, dobrze — zapewniła go kobieta, siadając na jednym z krzeseł ustawionych przed salą szpitalną. — Jego rodzice wciąż rozmawiają z policją — westchnęła i zacisnęła dłonie na torebce, którą położyła na kolanach. — Gdybym tylko poświęcała im więcej uwagi...

— To nie jest pani wina. Proszę odpocząć, chłopiec będzie potrzebował wsparcia, gdy się obudzi. — Lekarz pomógł kobiecie wstać. — Proszę też pamiętać, że w tak młodym wieku może to na niego naprawdę źle wpłynąć. Będzie cierpiał, obwiniał siebie i innych. Trzeba być cierpliwym, a w końcu wszystko się ułoży. — Kobieta kiwnęła głową i drżącą ręką wygładziła spódnicę. Wchodząc do sali, skierowała się do łóżka pod oknem, na którym spał chłopiec. Przyglądała mu się chwilę ze zmartwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, po czym schyliła się i pocałowała w czoło. Raz jeszcze zerknęła przez ramię zanim pozwoliła się odprowadzić do wyjścia.

 

***

 

— Jak ci minął dzień, Sasuke? — Hatake Kakashi uniósł do ust kubek, który zostawił na biurku ślad po kawie. Nie spuszczając oka ze swojego pacjenta, odstawił naczynie na podkładkę, chusteczką wycierając blat. Opaska, która zasłaniała jego oko wyglądała bardziej jak opatrunek, ale Sasuke doskonale wiedział, że nim nie jest.

— Daj spokój, przecież wiesz, że ta terapia nie ma sensu.

— Co sesję powtarzasz to samo, a jednak przychodzisz tutaj dobrowolnie już od trzech lat. — Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił tylko głowę, by spojrzeć za okno. Wiatr zrzucił na ziemię kilka kolejnych liści, a lekka mżawka wprawiała go w jeszcze bardziej ponury nastrój. Pytanie zadane przez psychologa pozwoliło Sasuke oddalić od siebie niechciane myśli. — Jak ci idzie na studiach?

— Dobrze.

— Tylko dobrze? Założę się, że znakomicie. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, udając, że coś notuje, chociaż i tak było widać, że w notesie nie pojawiają się żadne wyrazy. Zapewne skrywał pod nim jakąś kolejną powieść erotyczną.

— Czuję dyskomfort, kiedy tak mi słodzisz. — Sasuke skrzywił się, splatając dłonie i opierając je o kolano. Wciąż miał na sobie kurtkę, więc kropla spływająca mu po rękawie, wsiąkła w jego spodnie.

— Wspaniale, dobrze jest mówić o swoich odczuciach. — Zupełnie niezrażony Kakashi uśmiechnął się szeroko, odkładając notes oraz książkę, której okładka przedstawiała mężczyznę biegnącego za kobietą ubraną w bieliznę. Sasuke doszedł do wniosku, że treść książki musiała być tak samo popaprana, jak jego psycholog.

— Tak więc, czy coś się zmieniło przez ten tydzień? — Sasuke usłyszał standardowe pytanie. Rutyna terapii doprowadzała go czasem do wściekłości, ale czuł, że jest mu potrzebna. Miał wrażenie, że jakby się na niej nie zjawił, życie wyrwałoby mu się spod kontroli. Kakashi dobrze wiedział o jego obawach, więc nie musiał o nich przypominać podczas każdej sesji. I chociaż terapia trwała połowę jego życia, to kończąc dwadzieścia lat, nie zrezygnował z niej. Jak mógłby? Nawet jeśli nie miało mu to przejść przez gardło, zdawał sobie sprawę, że Kakashi jest dla niego kimś ważnym. Do tego jedyną osobą, która naprawdę interesowała się jego problemami. Co z tego, że brał za to pieniądze? Ludzie przecież często płacą, by chociaż przez chwilę nie czuć się samotnym.

— Tak — odparł po chwili namysłu, spoglądając w twarz Kakashiemu. — Nie byłem wczoraj na jego grobie.

— Hmm? To coś nowego. — Kakashi zmienił pozycję, skupiając się na Sasuke całkowicie.— Rozumiem, że dzisiaj zamierzasz pójść? — Uważne spojrzenie Kakashiego wymusiło na Sasuke odpowiedź, chociaż nie miał ochoty na taką rozmowę.

— Nie. — Sasuke westchnął ciężko, rozpinając kurtkę, gdy zrobiło mu się duszno. — Nie — powtórzył, jakby chciał się upewnić w swoim postanowieniu.

— Jesteś pewien? — Kakashi wstał z krzesła i przeszedł przez gabinet, by usiąść na fotelu, którego używał podczas sesji z pacjentami. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio siadał na nim rozmawiając z Sasuke. Od dłuższego czasu nie było większych przełomów w jego terapii, dlatego nie czuł potrzeby zmniejszenia dystansu. Dzisiaj było jednak inaczej. — Jakiś konkretny powód?

— Bo nic się nie zmienia? — Sasuke wzruszył ramionami, chcąc stworzyć wrażenie niewzruszonego, ale jego brwi były ściągnięte, jakby myślał o tym intensywnie już od jakiegoś czasu. — Czuję, jakby nie pozwalał mi ruszyć do przodu.

— W takim razie, co zamierzasz robić dzisiaj, skoro będziesz miał więcej wolnego czasu?

— Nie twoja sprawa. — Kakashi uśmiechnął się.

— Prawdę mówiąc, moja — odparł i wrócił na swoje miejsce przy biurku. Nie chciał zarzucać Sasuke pytaniami, które mogłyby go przytłoczyć. — Skoro chcesz ruszyć do przodu, mam pewną propozycję. Chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy nie posuwam się za szybko.

— Jedenaście lat to dla ciebie szybkie tempo? — prychnął Sasuke. — Widzę, że planujesz sporo na mnie zarobić.

— Sasuke, przecież doskonale wiesz, że martwię się tylko i wyłącznie o twoje zdrowie, a pieniądze nie mają dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. — Kakashi posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, nawet jeśli Sasuke nie wierzył, że to, co mówi jest prawdą.

— To może zdradzisz mi, co ci chodzi po głowie?

— Uważam, że powinieneś otworzyć się na ludzi — zawyrokował Kakashi z poważną miną. — Chodzi mi o to, że powinieneś znaleźć sobie partnera. Kiedyś powiedziałeś mi, że więzi są czymś zbędnym, myślę, że to odpowiedni czas, by jakąś stworzyć. — Sasuke prychnął, co miało oznaczać, że ten pomysł nie został przez niego zaakceptowany.

— To ma mi pomóc?

— Czy to miało oznaczać, że czujesz się niepewnie z myślą, że miałbyś się do kogoś zbliżyć? — Sasuke nie odpowiedział, ignorując analityczne spojrzenie swojego lekarza. Oczywiście, że czuł się niepewnie. Każdy kto naruszał jego sferę prywatną wprawiał go w dyskomfort. Gdyby chociaż wspomniał o swojej jedenastoletniej terapii, uznaliby go za świra. Wystarczy, że Kakashi wierci mu co tydzień dziurę w głowie, nikt inny nie musi tego robić.

— Mam się z kimś umówić? — Sasuke uniósł brew, zupełnie nieprzekonany do tego pomysłu.

— Nie sądzę byś miał z tym problem, ale niezupełnie o to mi chodziło. — Kakashi sięgnął do szuflady, wyciągając z niej jakąś ulotkę, na której Sasuke zauważył dwie kobiety i dwóch mężczyzn. Z niechęcią podszedł do biurka, gdy poczuł na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenie. Wyrywając z ręki Kakashiego ulotkę, wrócił na swoje miejsce.

— Żartujesz? — Sasuke spojrzał na swojego psychologa, jakby ten przybył z innej planety. — Chcesz, żebym _ja_ tam poszedł? _Ja?_ — Spoglądając raz jeszcze na tytuł, który o dziwo nie musiał być napisany żadnym jaskrawym kolorem, by przyciągnąć uwagę, czekał aż usłyszy jakieś dobre wyjaśnienie.

— Tak, Sasuke, właśnie takie rozwiązanie jest dla ciebie idealne. — Sceptyczne spojrzenie czarnych oczu zatrzymało się na sylwetce Kakashiego. — Domyślam się, że perspektywa randki jest dla ciebie katorgą. Cały wieczór gadania i odkrywania się przed drugą osobą nie jest czymś, na co byłbyś w stanie się zgodzić. Wątpię też, aby druga osoba była zainteresowana monologiem. — Kakashi uśmiechnął się, kiedy Sasuke odwrócił wzrok. Uwielbiał mieć rację. W końcu był od tego, by zrozumieć tok myślenia swojego pacjenta i mu pomóc. Nawet jeśli Sasuke uważał, że jego pomysły nie mają kompletnego sensu.

— Więc odkrywanie się przed dwudziestoma osobami, jest dla mnie lepszą opcją?

— Szybkie randki nie polegają na odkrywaniu się, tylko na zaintrygowaniu sobą drugiej osoby. To ty potem decydujesz z kim chcesz się spotkać. Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz nawet rozmawiać. Trzy minuty to zawsze mniej niż kilka godzin, chyba się ze mną zgodzisz? — Kakashi odchylił się na krześle, zapisując coś na kartce. — Poza tym, wszystko masz załatwione w jeden wieczór. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie.

— Skąd podejrzenie, że interesuję się mężczyznami? — Sasuke spojrzał niechętnie na kartkę, którą Kakashi wysunął w jego stronę.

— Och, czyżbym cię uraził? — Serdeczny śmiech wypełnił pomieszczenie. — Wybacz, ale drogą dedukcji doszedłem do wniosku, że ktoś tak aseksualny jak ty nie zwróci większej uwagi na płeć. W końcu chodzi o znalezienie bratniej duszy, a nie o seks. Gdybyś był nim zainteresowany, ilość kobiet gotowych wskoczyć ci do łóżka na pewno byłaby imponująca. Ale jeśli się mylę, mogę zawsze poszukać innej grupy...

— Nie — przerwał mu Sasuke. Sam nigdy się nie zastanawiał nad swoją orientacją. Damska część populacji irytowała go niezmiernie, ale nigdy też nie pociągali go mężczyźni. Do tej pory uznawał tę część życia za zbędną. Sfera intymna była dla niego odległa od zawsze. To znaczy, aż do dzisiaj.

— Sasuke, nie możesz całe życie chodzić na terapię. Przez jedenaście lat próbujemy zastąpić pustkę, którą odczuwasz po stracie brata. Wczoraj zrobiłeś w tym kierunku swój pierwszy krok, nie możemy pozwolić, byś zrobił dwa w tył tylko dlatego, że boisz się akceptacji. — Kakashi postukał palcem w kartkę, która czekała, aż Sasuke po nią podejdzie. — Pamiętaj, że gdzieś tam jest osoba, która będzie potrafiła do ciebie dotrzeć. — Sasuke podszedł do biurka i z wahaniem podniósł kawałek papieru. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie to kolejny psycholog.

 

***

 

— Zaczęło się już? — Sasuke odsunął się zaskoczony, kiedy tuż koło ucha usłyszał pytanie. Odwracając głowę spojrzał na mężczyznę, który pochylając się do przodu i opierając dłonie na kolanach, próbował uspokoić oddech. Nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że się krzywi, złapał spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, kiedy mężczyzna podniósł głowę. — Sorry. — Uniesione w obronnym geście dłonie oznaczały, że nieznajomy zrozumiał niewypowiedziane przez Sasuke „odczep się”. Cóż, wystarczyło spojrzeć na jego twarz, żeby wiedzieć, jak bardzo nie ma ochoty rozmawiać.

Już zaczynał żałować, że się tutaj pojawił. Jednak trzy dni bez wycieczki na cmentarz powoli dawały o sobie znać. Panika zaczynała się w nim zbierać i czuł, że szybko musi znaleźć jakieś zajęcie. Coś, na czym będzie mógł się skupić. Oczywiście ilość ludzi nie sprawiła, że poczuł się lepiej. Narastała w nim irytacja ilekroć łapał zalotne spojrzenia wyperfumowanych kobiet. Niektóre z uśmiechów rzucanych mu przez mężczyzn, także nie były dla niego przyjemnym doświadczeniem.

Rozpiętość wiekowa grupy była spora, dlatego gdy w końcu rozpoczęło się randkowanie, nie zdziwił się widokiem zadbanej kobiety w średnim wieku, siadającej przy jego stoliku. Zostanie utrzymankiem nie wchodziło jednak w grę i nie zawahał się jej o tym poinformować, za co został obdarzony wyniosłym spojrzeniem.

Większość randek przemilczał, od czasu do czasu zerkając jak kolejna zniesmaczona kobieta odchodziła od stolika mężczyzny, który zaczepił go na samym początku. W końcu jednak mieszane randki dobiegły końca i po krótkiej przerwie na przegrupowanie się, rozpoczęły się randki z kandydatami tej samej płci Tym razem to on musiał zmieniać miejsca, wędrując między stolikami. Do większości z nich nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się zbliżać i jak na złość, właśnie przy tych czas dłużył mu się niemiłosiernie. Uśmiechnął się jednak krótko, gdy zbliżył się do stolika, który każda kobieta opuszczała ze zdegustowaną miną.

— Przyznam, że jestem zaintrygowany twoją zdolnością odstraszania kobiet. — Sasuke położył dłoń na oparciu krzesła, spoglądając z góry na mężczyznę, który lekko skrzywił się na jego widok. — Co takiego masz w zanadrzu, że bez problemu ci to wychodzi? Ja nawet gdy się staram, nie jestem w stanie się ich pozbyć.

— Urok osobisty. — Padła krótka odpowiedź, a mężczyzna machnął dłonią i odgarnął włosy z oczu, czekając aż Sasuke usiądzie. Pamiętał, że to jego zaczepił na początku i to przez niego został tak ozięble potraktowany. Przez cały wieczór szło mu kiepsko, więc trochę się rozluźnił, kiedy zobaczył krótki uśmiech u mężczyzny, który praktycznie wszystkie kobiety odsyłał z kwitkiem. Może nie powinien tak bardzo skupiać się na płci pięknej?

— Rzeczywiście — odparł z sarkazmem Sasuke, odsuwając krzesło i zajmując w końcu miejsce przy stoliku. — Przedstawisz się chociaż?

— Naprawdę muszę? — Jasna brew powędrowała w górę, ale uśmiech został odwzajemniony. — Po coś w końcu są te plakietki, Sasuke. — Mężczyzna wskazał palcem kawałek plastiku, w który wsunięta była karteczka z imieniem.

— Zdradzisz mi więc, jak skutecznie odpędzić się od kobiet, Naruto? — Sasuke oparł przedramiona o stół i splótł dłonie, przyglądając się całkiem przystojnej twarzy. Blond włosy i niebieskie oczy były jednak dość niespotykanym typem urody w Japonii, co sprawiało, że wydał mu się jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny. Tym bardziej nie rozumiał tych wszystkich kobiet, które wydawały się czymś bardzo rozczarowane.

— Nic trudnego. — Naruto poprawił się na krześle, pochylając w stronę Sasuke i gestem ręki prosząc, by się trochę zbliżył. Sasuke wychylił się do przodu, zachowując jednak dystans, by odgonić od siebie uczucie dyskomfortu spowodowane zbytnią bliskością. Naruto wydawał się przez chwilę zbity z tropu, ale spoglądając raz jeszcze na postawę Sasuke, nie naciskał i zatrzymał się w połowie stolika. Przyłożył dłoń do ust, jakby szeptał mu w tym momencie do ucha wielki sekret. — Wystarczy być mną. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko i odchylił na krześle.

— Całkiem dobry argument.

— A tak na poważnie, wystarczy pracować w domu pogrzebowym. — Sasuke przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony i otrząsnął się dopiero, gdy Naruto w zakłopotaniu potarł dłonią kark i spojrzał na zegarek. — Taaaak. — postukał palcami o blat stolika i rozejrzał się dookoła. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że zraził do siebie kolejną osobę.

— Hn. — Sasuke oparł brodę na dłoni, przyglądając się z ciekawością profilowi Naruto. Nie przyznałby się, ale poczuł do niego w tej chwili nić sympatii. Naruto w końcu spojrzał na Sasuke, którego oczy wierciły mu dziurę w głowie.

— Jeszcze tu jesteś? — westchnął, drapiąc się w głowę.

— Nasze trzy minuty jeszcze nie dobiegły końca, prawda? — Naruto przekrzywił głowę zaintrygowany. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy powinien zadać pytanie, które chodziło mu po głowie.

— Moglibyśmy je przedłużyć? — zaryzykował w końcu, patrząc na Sasuke. Mimo wszystko, nie chciał po tych trzech minutach się z nim pożegnać. Znów być dla kogoś tylko kolejnym numerem telefonu z dołączonym imieniem. W Sasuke było coś takiego, co sprawiało, że to krótkie spotkanie z pewnością mu nie wystarczy.

— Wybacz, mój psycholog wychodzi z założenia, że jeszcze nie jestem zdolny do tego, by przetrwać dłuższą randkę. — Mina Naruto, gdy to mówił była przekomiczna na tyle, że wywołała u Sasuke wybuch śmiechu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz śmiał się do łez. Ludzie z sąsiednich stolików zaczęli się na niego oglądać, a Naruto w pewnym momencie zaczął śmiać się razem z nim.

— Cóż, to kiedy już dostaniesz pozwolenie od psychologa, mam nadzieję, że dasz się gdzieś zaprosić? — zapytał Naruto, ocierając łzy.

— Prawdę mówiąc, pewnie wepchnąłby mnie do łóżka pierwszej zainteresowanej osobie, ale chyba nie to miał na myśli podczas ostatniej sesji. — Sasuke posłał mu uśmiech, czując się jakoś lżej. Jakby zrzucił wielki ciężar i doznał ulgi. Jakby znalazł nowy punkt zaczepienia.

— Rozumiem, małe kroczki. — Naruto pokiwał głową i złapał długopis. — Lubisz kawę? Bo wiesz, kupienie jej zajmuje nie więcej, niż pięć minut, ale to chyba nie nadwyręża twoich zdolności integracyjnych?

— Hn — Sasuke spojrzał na karteczkę z wypisanym adresem i godziną, którą podał mu Naruto. — Zwykle wstaję o dziewiątej, ale mogę zrobić wyjątek — dodał, słysząc dźwięk oznaczający koniec ich czasu.

— W takim razie, do zobaczenia o ósmej, Sasuke. — Łapiąc jeszcze szeroki uśmiech Naruto, schował kartkę do kieszeni i nie kłopocząc się z wyjaśnieniami, opuścił pomieszczenie.

 

 

***

 

Poranek był nieprzyjemny. Jak na późną jesień przystało pogoda nie dopisywała, starając się za wszelką cenę zniechęcić do wychodzenia z domu. Sasuke musiał przyznać, że szło jej świetnie, bo ulewa za oknem była ostatnią rzeczą, z którą miał ochotę się zmierzyć.

Spojrzał na kartkę przyczepioną magnesem do lodówki i podniósł się, sięgając po płaszcz. Zerknął w stronę parasola, bez którego nie powinien wychodzić dziś z mieszkania. Chyba, że miał ochotę złapać zapalenie płuc.

Łapiąc parasol w dłoń, odgonił od siebie wyobrażenie dobrze mu znanej trasy, która prowadziła na cmentarz. Wczorajsze wydarzenia trochę go od tego odciągnęły, ale obawa wróciła do niego z pełną mocą, gdy tylko otworzył oczy. Czuł, że powinien pójść na grób swojego brata, ale nie wiedział dlaczego i tylko przez brak konkretnego powodu, udawało mu się ignorować potrzebę. Pozbywając się resztek wątpliwości, opuścił wreszcie mieszkanie.

Niczego lepszego się nie spodziewał, dlatego nie zaskoczył go silny podmuch wiatru. Stawiając kołnierz rozłożył parasol, usiłując ochronić się przed deszczem. Czekało go dobre pół godziny drogi, na szczęście do stacji metra miał blisko, a tam deszcz występował już tylko w postaci zachlapanych schodów.

 

***  
  


— Byłem pewien, że się rozmyśliłeś.

— Myślałem o tym — przyznał Sasuke, gdy wchodząc do kawiarni, zaczepił go Naruto. Siedział przy jednym ze stolików, tuż przy drzwiach. Lokal był niemal pusty, nie licząc rozmawiającej cicho pary w głębi pomieszczenia.

— Zaproponowałbym kawę na wynos, ale jak widzisz, pogoda nie dopisuje. — Zaśmiał się radośnie Naruto, co według Sasuke w ogóle nie pasowało do mocno zachmurzonego nieba i nieustającego deszczu. — Liczę więc, że uda ci się wytrzymać ze mną pięć minut w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. — Sasuke spojrzał przez szybę na zewnątrz, jakby rozważał powrót do domu.

— Skoro już muszę — uśmiechnął się oszczędnie i odstawił wreszcie parasol, następnie ściągając płaszcz.

— Pozwól, że skoczę po kawę — zaoferował Naruto, wstając z krzesła. — Niech zgadnę... — powiedział, zanim Sasuke zdążył otworzyć usta. — Czarna, bez cukru?

— Cukrem nie pogardzę. — Sasuke rozsiadł się wygodnie, a Naruto poszedł złożyć zamówienie.

Kawiarnia była przytulna i wystarczająco kameralna, aby poczuć się w niej komfortowo. Dystans między stolikami zapewniał dyskrecję, a puszczona cicho muzyka pozwalała się zrelaksować. Kwiaty także były miłym dodatkiem, pozorującym na domowe zacisze.

— Kawa będzie za jakieś dwie minuty, jeśli nie zdążysz wypić w trzy, mogę się przesiąść — zaproponował z szerokim uśmiechem. Rozbawiony Sasuke pokiwał tylko przecząco głową.

— Zawsze tak łapiesz za słowa? — zapytał zaintrygowany i odchylił się, wygodnie opierając o krzesło.

— Niezbyt często mam okazję, wiesz, obracam się raczej w małomównym towarzystwie — odparł Naruto, nawiązując do swojej pracy w domu pogrzebowym. — Ale nie narzekam, lepszych słuchaczy polecić nie mogę — zażartował i wzruszył ramionami. — Dlatego z miłą chęcią sam w końcu kogoś posłucham. — Naruto spojrzał Sasuke w oczy z ciekawością i splótł dłonie, opierając je o kolano.

— Właśnie tak zazwyczaj wygląda mój psycholog podczas sesji — Sasuke wskazał na niego dłonią. — On też obraca się w małomównym towarzystwie.

— Acha, zamknięty w sobie — wywnioskował Naruto. — Mój typ — dodał, kiedy kelnerka przyniosła kawę i zostawiając ją na stoliku, wróciła z tacą za kontuar.

— Dobrze, że nie jestem martwy, pewnie nazwałbyś mnie ideałem — Sasuke prychnął i podniósł do ust filiżankę. Naruto zaśmiał się perliście.

— To mogłoby już wymagać interwencji psychiatry. — Pogoda ducha bijąca od niego sprawiła, że Sasuke zapomniał o nieustającej ulewie i przenikliwym chłodzie. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się w jego wnętrzu.

— Poleciłbym ci swojego, chociaż nie wiem, czy byłby pomocny. Na pewno czekałaby cię długa droga — rzucił lekkim tonem, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że mimowolnie odniósł się do swojej sytuacji. Naruto jednak wychwycił nawiązanie do terapii Sasuke, pomimo tego nie zamierzał naciskać. Znali się zaledwie od wczoraj i nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo może naruszyć jego sferę prywatną, zanim dostanie w pysk.

— Na razie jednak, wystarczy mi, że jesteś żywy. Jakoś to zniosę — machnięciem ręki zbył temat.

Pomimo ustalonego pięciominutowego okresu trwania randki, żaden z nich nie spojrzał na zegarek. Ulewa zelżała na tyle, że teraz za oknem można było zaobserwować jedynie lekką mżawkę, a zamiast kawy w filiżance widoczne było dno. Obaj dowiedzieli się o sobie paru rzeczy, a Sasuke wyglądał na zadowolonego z przebiegu spotkania, wszystkie swoje zmartwienia zostawiając poza kawiarnią. Co prawda, ani razu nie zapadła pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza, ale w końcu coś musiało przerwać przyjemną dyskusję.

— Cholera, przepraszam — rzucił spłoszony Naruto, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni. Sasuke tylko machnął ręką i zachęcił do odbioru połączenia. Próbował nie podsłuchiwać, ale fakt, że Naruto siedział naprzeciwko, raczej temu nie sprzyjał.

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o tym wcześniej? — Naruto syknął cicho i przetarł dłonią twarz. — Rozumiem, postaram się. — Spoglądając na Sasuke, wypuścił głośno powietrze. — Wybacz, ale jestem potrzebny w pracy.

— Nie przejmuj się, sam już powinienem być na wykładach. — Sasuke uśmiechnął się pod nosem. — Nie każ klientom czekać — dodał, sprawiając, że Naruto prychnął. Patrząc w niebieskie oczy, sięgnął po telefon, który Naruto trzymał w dłoni. Zapisał szybko swój numer i oddał mu go. Tylko na chwilę spuścił wzrok, zanim zadał pytanie. — Do zobaczenia?

— Jasne, odezwę się — odparł Naruto. Podnosząc dłoń z telefonem, przygryzł wargę, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. — Och, pozdrów ode mnie swojego psychologa i powiedz mu, że według mnie radzisz sobie świetnie, jeśli chodzi o integrowanie się z ludźmi. Głównie ze mną. — Naruto puścił mu oczko i zarzucając na głowę kaptur, wyszedł z kawiarni, żegnając się machnięciem ręki.

Sasuke westchnął, oglądając się jeszcze przez chwilę za znikającym mu z pola widzenia Naruto. A potem napotkał w szybie swoje uśmiechnięte oblicze. Czując się dziwnie nieswojo, założył płaszcz i zabierając parasol, skierował się na uczelnię.


	2. Chapter 2

 — Co robisz? — widok pochylonego przy szafce biurka Kakashiego, nie był dla Sasuke idealnym rozpoczęciem popołudnia. Zwłaszcza, gdy jego psycholog miał tyłek wyżej niż głowę. Z niechęcią, ale mimo wszystko, wszedł do gabinetu i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Sasuke? — Kakashi ledwo zerknął przez ramię, nie zaprzestając swoich poszukiwań. Cokolwiek to było, musiało być ważne. Przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniósł Sasuke. — Ty tutaj? — Słysząc jednak pytanie, prychnął pod nosem i wsunął dłonie w kieszenie.

— Mam dzisiaj sesję. Jak co tydzień — zaakcentował wyraźnie, co pomogło zwrócić uwagę Kakashiego na kalendarz wiszący na ścianie.

— Faktycznie, zapomniałem — powiedział, lekko zdziwiony. — Mam dzisiaj coś ważnego do załatwienia, ale nie mogę znaleźć kluczy do gabinetu — dodał po chwili, pod koniec mamrocząc pod nosem i z powrotem zaczął grzebać w biurku, otwierając co tylko się dało.

— Mówisz o tych kluczach? — Sasuke wskazał dłonią cel poszukiwań, tkwiący w zamku od drzwi. Breloczek w kształcie psa jeszcze się lekko kołysał po tym, jak Sasuke zamknął je za sobą.

— Jesteś bardzo spostrzegawczy — Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod swoją maską, ruszając szybkim krokiem w stronę stojącego przy drzwiach Sasuke. — No, na co czekasz? Wychodzimy — popędził go, samemu zabierając klucze i kiedy znaleźli się już na zewnątrz, zamknął nimi swój gabinet.

— A co z moją sesją?

— Możemy porozmawiać po drodze — zaproponował, podrzucając klucze w dłoni i chowając je zaraz do kieszeni. Sasuke nie za bardzo miał ochotę protestować, więc tylko postawił kołnierz kurtki. Na zewnątrz strasznie wiało i pogoda raczej nie zwiastowała nic dobrego. Mógł się spodziewać ulewy pod wieczór. Westchnął i przytrzymał sobie drzwi, wychodząc za Kakashim z budynku.

— Idziemy w jakieś konkretne miejsce, czy masz zamiar spacerować ze mną przez pół miasta? — zapytał, mrużąc oczy, gdy silny podmuch wiatru uderzył go w twarz.

— Idziemy do księgarni — odparł mężczyzna, chowając dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza i zatrzymując się przy przejściu dla pieszych. Czerwone światło paliło się jeszcze chwilę, nim ruszyli przez ulicę.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że moja sesja przepadła na rzecz...

— Nawet nie próbuj bluźnić. — Kakashi wszedł mu w słowo. — Premiera najnowszej części „Icha Icha Paradise”, to coś więcej, niż zwykły dzień.

— Oczywiście, masz całkowitą rację. — Sasuke przytaknął, aby zapobiec jakiejkolwiek dyskusji na temat erotyków czytanych przez Hatake.

— Więc? Co masz mi dzisiaj do powiedzenia? — Kakashi wsunął dłonie w kieszenie swojego płaszcza i posłał Sasuke uśmiech, którego chłopak i tak nie mógł zobaczyć spod jego maski.

— Nic godnego uwagi. — Sasuke westchnął, patrząc przed siebie i starając się omijać przechodniów.

— Skorzystałeś z ulotki, którą ode mnie otrzymałeś? — Pytanie wywołało u niego grymas, na widok którego Hatake się zaśmiał. — Nie mów, że było aż tak źle? — Mężczyzna poklepał go po plecach, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. — Nie martw się, następnym razem uda ci się kogoś poznać — zapewnił go.

— Nie będzie następnego razu — odparł Sasuke, poruszając ramieniem, by uwolnić się od dotyku Kakashiego.

— Chyba nie zamierzasz tak szybko zrezygnować? — Hatake uniósł brew i skręcił w lewo, w mniej zatłoczoną uliczkę. Przemierzali dzielnicę handlową, więc kolejne rzędy witryn sklepowych wcale Sasuke nie zdziwiły. Wprowadzały go raczej w irytację, bo nie miał cierpliwości do zakupów. Fakt, że kierowali się do konkretnego miejsca, zamiast odwiedzać każdą napotkaną księgarnię, w pewnym stopniu eliminował jego niechęć.

— Nie wiem, czy udałoby mi się tak szybko uwolnić od Naruto — westchnął pod nosem i przeczesał dłonią włosy, prześlizgując się wzrokiem po nazwach sklepów. Czuł się niezręcznie, rozmawiając o sobie i Naruto, ale znał Kakashiego na tyle, by wiedzieć, że lepiej mieć to z głowy jak najwcześniej.

— A więc trafiłem. Nie chciałem przyczepiać ci żadnej etykiety, ale wywnioskowałem, że kobieta będzie zbyt natrętna, wymagająca...

— Irytująca — dokończył za niego Sasuke. — Nie potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie na mnie naciskał, a Naruto... — zamyślił się chwilę i wlepił wzrok w chodnik.

— Naruto nie naciska.

— Jest swobodny, szczery. — Sasuke westchnął i się skrzywił. — Trudno mi to stwierdzić po dwóch spotkaniach. Naruto po prostu nie docieka.

— No tak, bo najważniejsze, by utrzymać tajemnicy twoją przeszłość.

— Przy okazji, prosił by ci przekazać, że stawiasz beznadziejne diagnozy. — Sasuke uniósł głowę i spojrzał przed siebie.

— Wie o mnie? Musi być chyba cudotwórcą, skoro zdołał to z ciebie wyciągnąć. — Kakashi prychnął pod nosem, skręcając nagle w uliczkę po prawej stronie, dużo mniej zaludnioną.

— Właściwie, to sam mu powiedziałem — przygryzając wargę spojrzał na Hatake i się zatrzymał. Zmieszany mężczyzna przystanął razem z nim i zawiesił wzrok na jego twarzy.

— Ma w sobie coś takiego, że nie mogę się powstrzymać przed mówieniem tego, co mi ślina na język przyniesie. — Sasuke przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

— Ty? Ty nie możesz się powstrzymać przed mówieniem? — Kakashi schylił się w pół, śmiejąc się głośno. — Muszę go poznać, może da mi kilka wskazówek i w końcu zakończymy terapię. A jak tam u Itachiego? — zmieniając temat, otworzył szklane drzwi do księgarni, które trącając zawieszony u góry dzwonek, zakomunikowały ich przybycie. Zza kontuaru wyszła ekspedientka, przyglądając im się tylko, gdy zobaczyła, że kierują się do konkretnego działu.

— W życiu ci go nie przedstawię. — Sasuke podążył za Kakashim i obaj zatrzymali się przy regale, który poświęcony był najnowszym wydaniom. — I nie byłem na jego grobie. Nie czułem potrzeby.

— Hmmm — Hatake mruknął pod nosem, sięgając po książkę i uśmiechając się szeroko z zadowoleniem. — Cieszę się.

Sasuke przyjrzał mu się sceptycznie i prychnął pod nosem, widząc w jego dłoni książkę.

— Niewątpliwie.

 

***

 

Aby chociaż na chwilę skryć się przed uciążliwym wiatrem, Kakashi postanowił zabrać Sasuke na obiad. Sam też nie zjadł dzisiaj nic innego poza śniadaniem, więc mijając kilka sklepów, wszedł do pierwszej napotkanej restauracji, która okazała się być niewielką knajpką z ramenem. Obaj usiedli na stołkach ustawionych przy ladzie. Sasuke nie jadał często ramenu, więc przeglądając menu ciężko było mu wybrać cokolwiek. Postawił jednak na danie, przy którym widniała fotografia ciastka rybnego, którego nazwa skojarzyła mu się z Naruto. Składając zamówienie, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Kakashiemu ten uśmiech nie umknął, zmarszczył brwi, gładząc okładkę zakupionej wcześniej książki.

— Sasuke — powiedział, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Chłodne, czarne oczy spojrzały na niego. — Rozmawiałeś ostatnio z rodzicami? — Hatake odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc psuć mu samopoczucia, zwłaszcza teraz. Niestety nie mógł dłużej zwlekać.

— Przecież wiesz, że nie. I nie zamierzam.

— Nie możesz ich nienawidzić do końca życia, to twoi rodzice. — Kakashi westchnął i podrapał się za uchem. Nawet według niego, te słowa brzmiały niedorzecznie. Sasuke zapewne też tak uważał, bo potraktował go pobłażliwym spojrzeniem.

— Już dawno przestali nimi być — odparł rozłamując pałeczki jednorazowe, gdy pod nos podstawiono mu ramen. Zapatrzył się na pływające w nim ciastko rybne.

— W dalszym ciągu opłacają twoje mieszkanie i studia.

— Nigdy ich o to nie prosiłem, ale jeśli uważają, że są mi to winni, to proszę bardzo. To i tak niewystarczająco. — Sasuke warknął pod nosem, tracąc powoli apetyt. Zamieszał pałeczkami w bulionie, kilka razy przymierzając się do zjedzenia makaronu. Wreszcie odłożył pałeczki i przeczesał dłonią włosy. — Po co weszliśmy na ich temat? — zapytał z irytacją.

— Dostałem od nich niedawno telefon.

— I co? Chcieli wiedzieć, co u mnie słychać? I czy mam wystarczająco pieniędzy, by nie dalej mogli uciekać od odpowiedzialności? — prychnął Sasuke i wstał ze stołka. Ta rozmowa nie powinna mieć miejsca. Temat rodziców był dla niego drażliwy do tego stopnia, że teraz miał ochotę się odizolować. Wyjął więc z kieszeni portfel i rzucił na blat kilka banknotów, zamierzając opuścić knajpkę.

— Sasuke — Kakashi zatrzymał go na moment, lokując spojrzenie we wściekle zmrużonych oczach swojego pacjenta. — Oni wracają do Japonii. — Przeprosin zawartych w jego głosie, nie dało się zignorować, ale Sasuke był w takim szoku, że nie zwrócił na nie uwagi.

— Wracają? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem, a jego zdezorientowany wzrok powędrował po ścianach. — Po co wracają? Po tym wszystkim... — urwał, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie, co chce powiedzieć. Tyle myśli kłębiło mu się w głowie, że nie wiedział, na której powinien się skupić. Odetchnął przez nos i złapał za klamkę. — Chyba nie powiedziałeś im, gdzie mieszkam?

— Nie możesz przed nimi uciekać, Sasuke. — Kakashi rozłożył ręce, ale nie spojrzał mu w oczy, tym samym dając mu do zrozumienia, że jego rodzice znają jego adres.

— To nie ja uciekam, oni to zrobili. — Sasuke zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. — I wcale nie muszą wracać, nie potrzebuję tego. — Wiedział, że to kłamstwo, chociażby dlatego, że to z ich funduszy miał za co pójść na studia i zapłacić rachunki. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że tylko dlatego był im w stanie wybaczyć i nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie do tego zdolny.

Nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie chciał ich widzieć, nie chciał przypominać sobie najgorszych chwil w swoim życiu. A wiedział, że jeśli wrócą, to przywiozą ze sobą przeszłość, której nie był w stanie stawić czoła.

 

***

 

Sasuke kroczył pospiesznie żwirowaną aleją. Po obu jej stronach rósł rzadki lasek, aby w pewien sposób odizolować od zatłoczonego miasta cel, do którego zmierzał. Trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach, wbił wzrok w ziemię, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

W głowie miał zamęt i czuł, że potrzebuje miejsca, w którym uda mu się poukładać myśli. Tym miejscem był grób brata.

Nie zwracał dużej uwagi na to, że moknie, a w pobliżu nie ma miejsca, by chociaż przez chwilę przeczekać ulewę. Jego głowę zaprzątał przyjazd rodziców, który wydawał mu się tak absurdalny i niedorzeczny, że nigdy wcześniej nie wziął nawet pod uwagę tego, że mogą wrócić do Japonii. Żywił nadzieję i to niemałą, że po wyjeździe do Australii zapomną o nim i zostaną tam na zawsze. Nie mógł się przecież spodziewać, że wrócą, by udawać rodziców, kiedy on ich już nie potrzebuje.

Pogrążony we własnych myślach nie zauważył idącej z naprzeciwka postaci. Prawdopodobnie nawet, by jej nie rozpoznał, ponieważ jej twarz schowana była pod kapturem przeciwdeszczowej kurtki. Dopiero, gdy usłyszał swoje imię, podniósł głowę. Do oczu od razu dostały się krople deszczu, spływające mu z czoła, do którego przykleiła się jego grzywka.

— Naruto? — zapytał trochę nieobecny.

— We własnej osobie. — Ledwo widocznym spod kaptura oczom udało się złapać spojrzenie całkiem przemoczonego Sasuke. — Dokąd się wybierasz? — zapytał wesoło, dopiero po chwili reflektując. — Sorry, głupie pytanie. Ta droga prowadzi tylko w jedno miejsce.

Sasuke spojrzał przed siebie, a następnie zawiesił wzrok na Naruto. Chwilę nad czymś rozmyślał. Zerknął jeszcze raz na aleję i westchnął, zgarniając na bok grzywkę, którą bezowocnie próbował założyć za ucho. Była za krótka.

— Spieszysz się gdzieś? — zapytał po chwili. Było mu już zimno i czuł się zmęczony myślami. Po sesji z Kakashim, po której pogorszyło mu się samopoczucie, potrzebował optymistycznego towarzystwa. Kogoś takiego jak Naruto, który stał przed nim, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia nawet na sekundę.

— Człowiek zawsze spieszy się do domu, ale nie mam planów, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Sasuke odwrócił się w stronę, z której przyszedł.

— W takim razie prowadź do najbliższego źródła kawy. — Naruto posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i położył dłoń na ramieniu.

— Tak się składa, że najbliższe źródło znajdziemy w mojej kuchennej szafce. Mogę ci obiecać, że jeśli o kawę chodzi, to się na pewno nie rozczarujesz.

— Czyli jest coś, czym mogę być rozczarowany? — Sasuke ruszył za Naruto, który widząc jego stan, przyspieszył kroku. Teraz skrzywił się lekko i podrapał poprawił kaptur, gdy usłyszał pytanie.

— Mam w domu mały nieporządek, ale do kuchni się jakoś dostaniemy. Obiecuję! — zaparł się Naruto.

— Taką mam nadzieję. Potrzebuję tej kawy, choćbym miał wysprzątać ci mieszkanie.

 

 

— Co robisz? — widok pochylonego przy szafce biurka Kakashiego, nie był dla Sasuke idealnym rozpoczęciem popołudnia. Zwłaszcza, gdy jego psycholog miał tyłek wyżej niż głowę. Z niechęcią, ale mimo wszystko, wszedł do gabinetu i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Sasuke? — Kakashi ledwo zerknął przez ramię, nie zaprzestając swoich poszukiwań. Cokolwiek to było, musiało być ważne. Przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniósł Sasuke. — Ty tutaj? — Słysząc jednak pytanie, prychnął pod nosem i wsunął dłonie w kieszenie.

— Mam dzisiaj sesję. Jak co tydzień — zaakcentował wyraźnie, co pomogło zwrócić uwagę Kakashiego na kalendarz wiszący na ścianie.

— Faktycznie, zapomniałem — powiedział, lekko zdziwiony. — Mam dzisiaj coś ważnego do załatwienia, ale nie mogę znaleźć kluczy do gabinetu — dodał po chwili mamrocząc pod nosem i z powrotem zaczął grzebać w biurku, otwierając co tylko się dało.

— Mówisz o tych kluczach? — Sasuke wskazał dłonią cel poszukiwań, tkwiący w zamku od drzwi. Breloczek w kształcie psa jeszcze się lekko kołysał po tym, jak Sasuke zamknął je za sobą.

— Jesteś bardzo spostrzegawczy — Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod swoją maską, ruszając szybkim krokiem w stronę stojącego przy drzwiach Sasuke. — No, na co czekasz? Wychodzimy — popędził go, samemu zabierając klucze i kiedy znaleźli się już na zewnątrz, zamknął nimi swój gabinet.

— A co z moją sesją?

— Możemy porozmawiać po drodze — zaproponował, podrzucając klucze w dłoni i chowając je zaraz do kieszeni. Sasuke nie za bardzo miał ochotę protestować, wzruszył więc tylko ramionami i postawił kołnierz kurtki. Na zewnątrz strasznie wiało, a taka pogoda raczej nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego. Pod wieczór mógł się spodziewać ulewy. Westchnął i przytrzymał sobie drzwi, wychodząc za Kakashim z budynku.

— Idziemy w jakieś konkretne miejsce, czy masz zamiar spacerować ze mną przez pół miasta? — zapytał, mrużąc oczy, gdy silny podmuch wiatru uderzył go w twarz.

— Idziemy do księgarni — odparł mężczyzna, chowając dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza i zatrzymując się przy przejściu dla pieszych. Czerwone światło paliło się jeszcze chwilę, nim ruszyli przez ulicę.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że moja sesja przepadła na rzecz...

— Nawet nie próbuj bluźnić. — Kakashi wszedł mu w słowo. — Premiera najnowszej części „Icha Icha Paradise”, to coś więcej, niż zwykły dzień.

— Oczywiście, masz całkowitą rację. — Sasuke przytaknął, aby zapobiec jakiejkolwiek dyskusji na temat erotyków czytanych przez Hatake.

— Więc? Co masz mi dzisiaj do powiedzenia? — Kakashi wsunął dłonie w kieszenie swojego płaszcza i posłał Sasuke uśmiech, którego chłopak i tak nie mógł zobaczyć spod jego maski.

— Nic godnego uwagi. — Sasuke westchnął, patrząc przed siebie i starając się omijać przechodniów.

— Skorzystałeś z ulotki, którą ode mnie otrzymałeś? — Pytanie wywołało u niego grymas, na widok którego Hatake się zaśmiał. — Nie mów, że było aż tak źle? — Mężczyzna poklepał go po plecach, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. — Nie martw się, następnym razem uda ci się kogoś poznać — zapewnił go.

— Nie będzie następnego razu — odparł Sasuke, poruszając ramieniem, by uwolnić się od dotyku Kakashiego.

— Chyba nie zamierzasz tak szybko zrezygnować? — Hatake uniósł brew i skręcił w lewo,

w mniej zatłoczoną uliczkę. Przemierzali dzielnicę handlową, więc kolejne rzędy witryn sklepowych wcale Sasuke nie zdziwiły. Irytowały go, bo nie miał cierpliwości do zakupów. Fakt, że kierowali się do konkretnego miejsca, zamiast odwiedzać każdą napotkaną księgarnię, w pewnym stopniu eliminował jego niechęć.

— Nie wiem, czy udałoby mi się tak szybko uwolnić od Naruto — westchnął pod nosem i przeczesał dłonią włosy, prześlizgując się wzrokiem po nazwach sklepów. Czuł się niezręcznie, rozmawiając o sobie i Naruto, ale znał Kakashiego na tyle, by wiedzieć, że lepiej mieć to z głowy jak najwcześniej.

— A więc trafiłem. Nie chciałem przyczepiać ci żadnej etykiety, ale wywnioskowałem, że kobieta będzie zbyt natrętna, wymagająca...

— Irytująca — dokończył za niego Sasuke. — Nie potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie na mnie naciskał, a Naruto... — zamyślił się chwilę i wlepił wzrok w chodnik.

— Naruto nie naciska.

— Jest swobodny, szczery. — Sasuke westchnął i się skrzywił. — Trudno mi to stwierdzić po dwóch spotkaniach. Naruto po prostu nie docieka.

— No tak, bo najważniejsze, by utrzymać w tajemnicy twoją przeszłość.

— Przy okazji, prosił by ci przekazać, że stawiasz beznadziejne diagnozy. — Sasuke uniósł głowę i spojrzał przed siebie.

— Wie o mnie? Musi być chyba cudotwórcą, skoro zdołał to z ciebie wyciągnąć. — Kakashi prychnął pod nosem, skręcając nagle w uliczkę po prawej stronie, dużo mniej zaludnioną.

— Właściwie, to sam mu powiedziałem — przygryzając wargę spojrzał na Hatake i się zatrzymał. Zmieszany mężczyzna przystanął razem z nim i zawiesił wzrok na jego twarzy.

— Ma w sobie coś takiego, że nie mogę się powstrzymać przed mówieniem tego, co mi ślina na język przyniesie. — Sasuke przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

— Ty? Ty nie możesz się powstrzymać przed mówieniem? — Kakashi schylił się w pół, śmiejąc się głośno. — Muszę go poznać, może da mi kilka wskazówek i w końcu zakończymy terapię. A jak tam u Itachiego? — zmieniając temat, otworzył szklane drzwi do księgarni, które trącając zawieszony u góry dzwonek, zakomunikowały ich przybycie. Zza kontuaru wyszła ekspedientka, przyglądając im się tylko, gdy zobaczyła, że kierują się do konkretnego działu.

— W życiu ci go nie przedstawię. — Sasuke podążył za Kakashim i obaj zatrzymali się przy regale, który poświęcony był najnowszym wydaniom. — I nie byłem na jego grobie. Nie czułem potrzeby.

— Hmmm — Hatake mruknął pod nosem, sięgając po książkę i uśmiechając się szeroko z zadowoleniem. — Cieszę się.

Sasuke przyjrzał mu się sceptycznie i prychnął pod nosem, widząc w jego dłoni książkę.

— Niewątpliwie.

 

***

 

Aby chociaż na chwilę skryć się przed uciążliwym wiatrem, Kakashi postanowił zabrać Sasuke na obiad. Sam też nie zjadł dzisiaj nic innego poza śniadaniem, więc mijając kilka sklepów, wszedł do pierwszej napotkanej restauracji, która okazała się być niewielką knajpką z ramen. Obaj usiedli na stołkach ustawionych przy ladzie. Sasuke nie jadał często ramenu, więc przeglądając menu ciężko było mu cokolwiek wybrać. Postawił jednak na danie, przy którym widniała fotografia ciastka rybnego, którego nazwa skojarzyła mu się z Naruto. Składając zamówienie, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Kakashiemu ten uśmiech nie umknął, zmarszczył brwi, gładząc okładkę zakupionej wcześniej książki.

— Sasuke — powiedział, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Chłodne, czarne oczy spojrzały na niego. — Rozmawiałeś ostatnio z rodzicami? — Hatake odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc psuć mu samopoczucia, zwłaszcza teraz. Niestety nie mógł dłużej zwlekać.

— Przecież wiesz, że nie. I nie zamierzam.

— Nie możesz ich nienawidzić do końca życia, to twoi rodzice. — Kakashi westchnął i podrapał się za uchem. Nawet według niego, te słowa brzmiały niedorzecznie. Sasuke zapewne też tak uważał, bo potraktował go pobłażliwym spojrzeniem.

— Już dawno przestali nimi być — odparł rozłamując pałeczki jednorazowe, gdy pod nos podstawiono mu ramen. Zapatrzył się na pływające w nim ciastko rybne.

— W dalszym ciągu opłacają twoje mieszkanie i studia.

— Nigdy ich o to nie prosiłem, ale jeśli uważają, że są mi to winni, to proszę bardzo. To i tak niewystarczająco. — Sasuke warknął pod nosem, tracąc powoli apetyt. Zamieszał pałeczkami w bulionie, kilka razy przymierzając się do zjedzenia makaronu. Wreszcie odłożył pałeczki i przeczesał dłonią włosy. — Po co weszliśmy na ich temat? — zapytał z irytacją.

— Dostałem od nich niedawno telefon.

— I co? Chcieli wiedzieć, co u mnie słychać? I czy mam wystarczająco pieniędzy, by dalej mogli uciekać od odpowiedzialności? — prychnął Sasuke i wstał od stołu. Ta rozmowa nie powinna mieć miejsca. Temat rodziców był dla niego drażliwy do tego stopnia, że teraz miał ochotę się odizolować. Wyjął więc z kieszeni portfel i rzucił na blat kilka banknotów, zamierzając opuścić knajpkę.

— Sasuke — Kakashi zatrzymał go na moment, lokując spojrzenie we wściekle zmrużonych oczach swojego pacjenta. — Oni wracają do Japonii. — Przeprosin zawartych w jego głosie, nie dało się zignorować, ale Sasuke był w takim szoku, że nie zwrócił na nie uwagi.

— Wracają? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem, a jego zdezorientowany wzrok powędrował po ścianach. — Po co wracają? Po tym wszystkim... — urwał, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie, co chce powiedzieć. Tyle myśli kłębiło mu się w głowie, że nie wiedział, na której powinien się skupić. Odetchnął przez nos i złapał za klamkę. — Chyba nie powiedziałeś im, gdzie mieszkam?

— Nie możesz przed nimi uciekać, Sasuke. — Kakashi rozłożył ręce, ale nie spojrzał mu w oczy, tym samym dając mu do zrozumienia, że jego rodzice znają jego adres.

— To nie ja uciekam, oni to zrobili. — Sasuke zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. — I wcale nie muszą wracać, nie potrzebuję tego. — Wiedział, że to kłamstwo, chociażby dlatego, że to z ich funduszy miał za co pójść na studia i zapłacić rachunki. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że tylko dlatego był im w stanie wybaczyć i nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie do tego zdolny.

Nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie chciał ich widzieć, nie chciał przypominać sobie najgorszych chwil w swoim życiu. A wiedział, że jeśli wrócą, to przywiozą ze sobą przeszłość, której nie był w stanie stawić czoła.

 

***

 

Sasuke kroczył pospiesznie żwirowaną aleją. Po obu jej stronach rósł rzadki lasek, aby w pewien sposób odizolować od zatłoczonego miasta cel, do którego zmierzał. Trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach, wbił wzrok w ziemię, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

W głowie miał zamęt i czuł, że potrzebuje miejsca, w którym uda mu się poukładać myśli. Tym miejscem był grób brata.

Nie zwracał dużej uwagi na to, że moknie, a w pobliżu nie ma miejsca, by chociaż przez chwilę przeczekać ulewę. Jego głowę zaprzątał przyjazd rodziców, który wydawał mu się tak absurdalny i niedorzeczny, że nigdy wcześniej nie wziął nawet pod uwagę tego, że mogą wrócić do Japonii. Żywił nadzieję i to niemałą, że po wyjeździe do Australii zapomną o nim i zostaną tam na zawsze. Nie mógł się przecież spodziewać, że wrócą, by udawać rodziców, kiedy on już ich nie potrzebuje.

Pogrążony we własnych myślach nie zauważył idącej z naprzeciwka postaci. Prawdopodobnie nawet by jej nie rozpoznał, ponieważ jej twarz schowana była pod kapturem kurtki przeciwdeszczowej. Dopiero, gdy usłyszał swoje imię, podniósł głowę. Do oczu od razu dostały się krople deszczu, spływające mu z czoła, do którego przykleiła się jego grzywka.

— Naruto? — zapytał trochę nieobecny.

— We własnej osobie. — Ledwo widocznym spod kaptura oczom udało się złapać spojrzenie całkiem przemoczonego Sasuke. — Dokąd się wybierasz? — zapytał wesoło, dopiero po chwili reflektując. — Sorry, głupie pytanie. Ta droga prowadzi tylko w jedno miejsce.

Sasuke spojrzał przed siebie, a następnie zawiesił wzrok na Naruto. Chwilę nad czymś rozmyślał. Zerknął jeszcze raz na aleję i westchnął, zgarniając na bok grzywkę, którą bezowocnie próbował założyć za ucho. Była za krótka.

— Spieszysz się gdzieś? — zapytał po chwili. Było mu już zimno i czuł się zmęczony myślami. Po sesji z Kakashim, po której pogorszyło mu się samopoczucie, potrzebował optymistycznego towarzystwa. Kogoś takiego jak Naruto, który stał przed nim, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia nawet na sekundę.

— Człowiek zawsze spieszy się do domu, ale nie mam planów, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Sasuke odwrócił się w stronę, z której przyszedł.

— W takim razie prowadź do najbliższego źródła kawy. — Naruto posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i położył dłoń na ramieniu.

— Tak się składa, że najbliższe źródło znajdziemy w mojej kuchennej szafce. Mogę ci obiecać, że jeśli o kawę chodzi, to się na pewno nie rozczarujesz.

— Czyli jest coś, czym mogę być rozczarowany? — Sasuke ruszył za Naruto, który widząc jego stan, przyspieszył kroku. Teraz skrzywił się lekko i poprawił kaptur, gdy usłyszał pytanie.

— Mam w domu mały nieporządek, ale do kuchni się jakoś dostaniemy. Obiecuję! — zaparł się Naruto.

— Taką mam nadzieję. Potrzebuję tej kawy, choćbym miał wysprzątać ci mieszkanie.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke nie miał okazji rozejrzeć się po mieszkaniu. Pierwsze z czym przyszło mu się zmierzyć, to porozrzucane przy wejściu buty, zajmujące większość podłogi. Dopiero kiedy odzyskał równowagę, chociaż dosyć niepewnie stawiał kolejne kroki, zauważył, że znajduje się w typowo klaustrofobicznym mieszkaniu pozbawionym przedpokoju. Z tego powodu wydawało się bardziej zagracone, bo nie można było się nawet odciąć od bałaganu zostawionego pod drzwiami. Jeden pokój, duży na tyle by pomieścić futon, był praktycznie wszystkim: salonem, sypialnią, garderobą oraz jadalnią z adekwatnie małym aneksem kuchennym. Jedyne drzwi, które można było zauważyć poza wyjściowymi, prowadziły do łazienki, zapewne równie mikroskopijnej.

Sasuke nie skomentował. W pierwszym odruchu zbyt zdziwiony istnieniem takich klitek, w drugim, zbyt pochłonięty rejestrowaniem porozwieszanych wszędzie ubrań, poupychanych na wąskim regale książek oraz notatek porozrzucanych na stoliku, zawierających szczegółowe opisy rytualnego przygotowania zmarłych do ceremonii pogrzebowych.

Ściągnął ze stóp buty i zsunął z ramion przemoczoną kurtkę. Całkowicie zaabsorbowany ogromną ilością przedmiotów poustawianych to tu, to tam, nie zwrócił uwagi na Naruto, który w pewnej chwili narzucił mu na głowę ręcznik. Spojrzał po sobie, rejestrując jak ociekające wodą nogawki zostawiają mokre plamy na wykładzinie i skrzywił się pod nosem. Przecież nie zdejmie spodni, nie miał w planach paradowania w gaciach. Wytarł twarz i podsuszył włosy, po czym, wzdychając, zsunął ręcznik na kark. Trudno było nie zauważyć kręcącego się po pokoju Naruto, otwierającego szuflady komody, która jakimś cudem zmieściła się na tej samej ścianie, co regał. Chwilę później ledwo udało mu się złapać spodenki i koszulkę, rzucone w jego stronę.

— Skorzystaj z łazienki, a ja wstawię wodę na kawę. — Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko i wskazał ręką pożółkłe drzwi z amatorskim napisem „gorące źródła”. Sasuke prychnął pod nosem, ale skinął głową w podziękowaniu i zniknął za nimi.

Łazienka była równie zagracona co pokój, tylko przy tym trzy razy mniejsza. Ledwo mógł się w niej poruszać. Miał za to okazję przyjrzeć się bieliźnie Naruto porozwieszanej pod sufitem. Prezentowała się dosyć zwyczajnie, wzruszył więc ramionami i wrzucił przemoczone rzeczy do miski stojącej koło toalety. Przekładając wyprasowaną koszulkę przez głowę wciągnął zapach płynu do prania.

Naruto nie był bałaganiarzem, nie miał po prostu miejsca, by upchnąć wszystko jak należy. Pranie było zrobione, rzeczy wyprasowane i pachnące. Koszule wisiały na wieszakach tam, gdzie można było je powiesić. Klozet i umywalka na pewno zaprzyjaźnione były z mleczkiem do czyszczenia. Nieład panował z powodu nadmiaru rzeczy i braku przestrzeni na chociażby pudła, do których można by było wszystko pochować. Przydałaby się także szafa, ale Sasuke wątpił, by zmieściła się w drzwiach. Zanim wyszedł z łazienki, wycisnął jeszcze przemoczone ubrania i pozwolił sobie rozwiesić je na lince pod sufitem razem z bielizną Naruto.

Gdy otworzył drzwi poczuł intensywny zapach kawy. Naruto uśmiechnął się do niego, podchodząc do niewielkiego stolika na środku pokoju i stawiając na nim dwa kubki. Sasuke zauważył, że podłoga była trochę uprzątnięta, a notatki odsunięte w róg stolika, aby im nie przeszkadzały.

— Dzięki za ubrania — siadając na ziemi, pochylił się nad parującym z kubka napojem. Zaciągnął się aromatem.

— Nie ma sprawy, poza tym dobrze na tobie leżą. — Sasuke nie skomentował uwagi, która prawdopodobnie miała być komplementem. Sięgnął tylko po zebrane razem kartki i nie pytając, zaczął je przeglądać.

— Długo już tam pracujesz? — zapytał, gdy czytał szczegółowo rozpisaną ceremonię pogrzebową przeprowadzaną w religii chrześcijańskiej.

— Będzie ze dwa lata — odchylając się do tyłu i opierając na wyprostowanych rękach, Naruto spojrzał przed siebie w zamyśleniu.

— Nie myślałeś o zmianie pracy? — zapytał Sasuke i odłożył kartki z powrotem na stolik.

— Lubię ją, gdyby tak nie było, już dawno bym ją rzucił.

Sasuke spojrzał na niego nieprzekonany i trochę zdziwiony. Może i miał swoje dziwactwa i trochę pochrzanione życie, ale i tak trudno było mu znaleźć pozytyw w pracy z trupami. Nawet jeśli sam z jednym rozmawiał.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie, bardziej podobasz mi się pijąc kawę, niż gdybyś miał leżeć w trumnie — zażartował Naruto i podniósł kubek do ust.

— Trochę trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, co tak bardzo lubisz w swojej pracy — odparł szczerze Sasuke i oparł brodę na dłoni, przyglądając się uważnie rozbawionej twarzy Naruto.

— Co w niej lubię, hmmm? — zastanowił się i zmieniając pozycję, oparł przedramiona o stolik i pochylił się nad nim. — To ostatnie pożegnanie, każdy z nas powinien zostać dobrze zapamiętany. To o to się głównie staram. Próbuję tchnąć w zmarłych trochę życia, by ludzie mogli dobrze wspominać bliskich.

Sasuke odwrócił wzrok. Jego wspomnienia z pogrzebu brata były rozmyte, za to pamiętał go za życia. Jego powagę, irytację górującą w rozmowach z rodzicami i uśmiech maskujący przemęczenie. Naruto miał rację, każdy powinien być zapamiętany jak najlepiej, On zapamiętał wściekły wyraz twarzy i trzask drzwi, a nie uśmiech który zazwyczaj gościł na twarzy Itachiego, gdy spędzali razem czas. Zakryte dłonią oczy, zmarszczone brwi i zmęczenie w głosie, gdy poprosił go o tabletki przeciwbólowe.

— Możemy zmienić temat. — Propozycja Naruto wyrwała go z zadumy. Kiwnął głową i rozejrzał się po pokoju. — Porozmawiajmy o tobie. — Niebieskie oczy zalśniły, a chwilę później można było usłyszeć głośny śmiech. — Nie rób takiej miny! — Naruto klepnął Sasuke w ramię.

— Myślę, że ty byłbyś ciekawszym tematem do rozmowy — mruknął Sasuke, chcąc ukryć swoje zażenowanie. Wytarł dłonie o spodnie w nerwowym geście.

— Śmiało! Pytaj, o co tylko chcesz! — Naruto rozłożył ręce. — Odpowiem na każde pytanie.

— Dlaczego się nie przeprowadzisz?

— Proste. Mam blisko do pracy i płacę grosze. Ważne, że potrafię się sam utrzymać. — Sasuke zachłysnął się kawą. Poczuł się, jakby był to przytyk w jego stronę, chociaż Naruto nie znał jego sytuacji. Jego utrzymywali rodzice i czuł nawet, że są mu to dłużni, po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.

Poczuł na plecach poklepywanie i podziękował tylko skinieniem głowy.

— Twoi rodzice mieszkają niedaleko?

— Powiedzmy, praktycznie ich nie ma w Japonii. Teraz są w Egipcie. Tak to już jest z archeologami, nie zatrzymasz ich w jednym miejscu. Tutaj nie mają czego szukać, a mama zawsze chciała przeszukać grobowce faraonów. — Naruto zamrugał oczami. — I znów zeszliśmy na temat grobów, widać od tego nie ucieknę. Taka rodzina. — Wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o dłoń, przyglądając Sasuke. — A co z twoimi rodzicami?

— Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że wracają do Japonii — mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— To świetnie! — Naruto uniósł głowę i posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

— Taa — powiedział sceptycznie Sasuke, obracając w dłoniach kubek. — Wiesz, Naruto, problem w tym, że ja nie chcę mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Oni nie wracają z żadnej wycieczki czy delegacji. Kiedy miałem dwanaście lat wyjechali, bo nie potrafili poradzić sobie ze śmiercią mojego brata i tak jakby zapomnieli zabrać mnie ze sobą. — Sasuke zaśmiał się i potarł czoło. — Wciąż jestem na ich utrzymaniu, nie pracuję i od jedenastu lat chodzę na terapię, na której praktycznie nie robię żadnych postępów. W dalszym ciągu nie potrafię przyjąć do wiadomości, że mój brat już mi nie odpowie na pytania, które mnie dręczą, ale nie mogę przestać odwiedzać jego grobu, bo uważam, że jest jedyną osobą, z którą mogę porozmawiać. Twoja rodzina, w porównaniu z moją przynajmniej istnieje. Moja to tylko strzępy wspomnień, nawet nie chcę o nich pamiętać.

— A jednak mówisz mi to wszystko. — Naruto spojrzał na niego przenikliwie i odsunął od siebie kawę.

— Sam nie wiem dlaczego.

— Może dlatego, że istnieje większe prawdopodobieństwo, że odpowiem na niektóre twoje pytania? — Naruto złapał dłoń, w której Sasuke trzymał swój kubek i również odstawił go na stół. Przesunął powoli palcami po skórze, zaciskając je na nadgarstku. Nie przerwali kontaktu wzrokowego nawet na chwilę.

— Przepraszam.

— Za co?

— Nie wiem dlaczego powiedziałem to wszystko…

— Jesteś dla mnie miłą odmianą, większość ludzi, których spotykam, to milczki.

Sasuke parsknął śmiechem i wziął głęboki oddech. Potrzebował tego. Zrzucić ciężar. Bez psychoanalizy, osądów, czy czekania na jakikolwiek odzew ze strony brata, którego już nigdy nie uzyska. Spojrzał raz jeszcze spod grzywki na palce zaciśnięte na jego nadgarstku i uśmiechniętą twarz Naruto. Tylko chwila wystarczyła, by podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, o mały włos nie przewracając stołu.

— Pomieścimy się tutaj we dwóch? — zapytał Sasuke, gdy przerwali pocałunek i zawisł nad nim, wciąż dotykając jego ust.

— Bez problemu — wyszeptał Naruto, przyciągając go do siebie z powrotem.

 

***

 

Sasuke obudził się koło południa, od razu przypominając sobie w połowie nieprzespaną noc. Przetarł twarz, przewracając się na bok i sięgnął po leżący tuż obok futonu telefon. Zajęcia miał dzisiaj dopiero późnym popołudniem, więc w ogóle nie przejął się godziną. Opadł z powrotem na plecy i westchnął pod nosem. Czuł się dziwnie lekko, nieco obolały, ale spełniony, chociaż gdzieś tam przebijało się jeszcze poczucie wstydu. Miejsce obok niego było puste i wcale go to nie dziwiło, bo spodziewał się, że Naruto poszedł do pracy.

Gdy podniósł się do siadu zauważył nawet małą karteczkę, na której wypisane były krótkie przeprosiny i informacja o śniadaniu, czekającym na niego w lodówce. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Oprócz tego, że był cholernie głodny i musiał napić się kawy, miał wrażenie, że dręczące go dotychczas problemy odeszły w niepamięć. Jakby nigdy nie istniało nic, prócz wczorajszej nocy i zapachu Naruto, który czuł na poduszkach. Niestety uporczywy głód zmusił go do rozstania się z futonem. Gdzieś tam przemknęła mu przez głowę myśl o tym, że jego rzeczy powinny być już suche i będzie mógł bez problemu wrócić do domu, co z kolei wywołało w nim dziwne uczucie, że wcale nie miał ochoty tam wracać. Sama świadomość tego, że w każdej chwili u progu mogli pojawić się jego rodzice, o tym, że zobaczy ich twarze, o nienaturalnej i nieprzyjemnej atmosferze sprawiała, że wolał zostać w tym mikroskopijnym mieszkaniu.

Po śniadaniu postanowił się ubrać i zwinąć futon, by odciążyć trochę Naruto. Pozmywał także naczynia i pościągał suche rzeczy z linek, by chociaż przez chwilę poczuć się bardziej przydatny, dopóki nie zadzwonił telefon i nie ściągnął go z powrotem na ziemię.

Dopóki nie usłyszał w nim głosu matki.

 

***

 

— Po cholerę powiedziałeś im gdzie mieszkam! — Sasuke wtargnął do gabinetu Kakashiego, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że miał teraz sesję z innym pacjentem. Hatake rzucił szybkie przeprosiny i wyprowadził go do poczekalni, w której nie było nikogo.

— Co to ma znaczyć? Nie możesz tak po prostu przerywać moich sesji — warknął na niego, trzymając go za ramię.

— A ty nie możesz tak po prostu rozdawać mojego adresu zamieszkania obcym ludziom!

— To twoi rodzice, a nie obcy ludzie…

— Przestali nimi być w momencie, kiedy wyjechali z Japonii, zostawiając mnie z opiekunką! Mam prawo ich nienawidzić i nawet ty tego nie zmienisz. — Sasuke wbił ostre spojrzenie w swojego psychologa i wyrwał się z uścisku. — Pozwolili umrzeć Itachiemu i zostawili mnie z tym samego! Nie tak się zachowują rodzice…

— Uspokój się — powiedział Hatake w momencie, gdy dalszą wypowiedź Sasuke przerwało drżenie głosu. — Oni chcą wszystko naprawić.

Sasuke odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, chcąc powstrzymać cisnące się do oczu łzy.

— Przekaż im… — przerwał na chwilę i pociągnął nosem. — Przekaż im, że nie potrzebowałem ich przez jedenaście lat i nie potrzebuję teraz. — Zamrugał kilka razy, nie pozwalając na to, by łzy popłynęły mu po policzkach. — Moja terapia kończy się w tym momencie, nie potrzebuję psychologa, któremu nie mogę zaufać — rzucił ostrym tonem i nim Hatake udało się go zatrzymać, opuścił szybko pomieszczenie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała Kuroneko :*

Naruto właśnie składał parasol, kiedy zauważył pod swoimi drzwiami Sasuke. Siedział oparty o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi w kostkach nogami.

— Czemu siedzisz na ziemi? — zadał pierwsze pytanie, jakie przyszło mu na myśl.

— Bo nie ma tutaj krzeseł. — Odpowiedź Sasuke wydała mu się oczywista, więc tylko skinął głową, przyznając mu rację.

— Dlaczego nie wejdziesz do środka? Przecież zostawiłem ci rano klucz. — Podchodząc bliżej, pomógł mu wstać, łapiąc za dłoń i ciągnąc w górę.

Sasuke otrzepał spodnie i spojrzał na Naruto bez wyrazu. Podając mu do ręki klucz, odsunął się, aby zrobić mu miejsce. Uzumaki stwierdził, że nie ma sensu rozmawiać o tym stojąc na zewnątrz i otwierając drzwi, zaprosił Sasuke do środka.

— Napijesz się kawy? — zapytał, gdy już ściągnął buty i kurtkę. Spojrzał w kierunku Sasuke, widząc, że wciąż ma na sobie płaszcz. — Nie rozbierasz się? — Odwracając się do Sasuke przodem, przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

Sasuke odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Był zmęczony i było to po nim widać. Worków pod oczami nie ukryła nawet maska obojętności, którą starał się utrzymać. Westchnął, wiedząc, że to, o co zamierza poprosić, może okazać się zbyt wielką przysługą. W końcu prawie się nie znają.

— Potrzebuję noclegu — wyrzucił z siebie, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach, by nie było widać jego zdenerwowania. Dla kogoś takiego jak on, kto nie ma pracy, przyjaciół, a teraz nawet psychologa, który mógłby mu coś poradzić, Naruto był ostatnią i jedyną deską ratunku.

— Nie ma sprawy, to nie żaden pięciogwiazdkowy hotel, ale myślę, że podstawowe wymogi spełnia. — Rozglądając się po pokoju, uśmiechnął się w stronę Sasuke. — Łazienka w cenie — dodał radośnie.

— Mam jakieś oszczędności, więc mogę ci zapłacić ile będzie trzeba. — Sasuke odetchnął z ulgą, ale nadal stał w miejscu, nie ściągając płaszcza.

— To był żart, nie chcę od ciebie pieniędzy. Widać jak na dłoni, że coś się stało, a ja nie jestem na tyle bezczelny, by w takiej sytuacji żądać od ciebie zapłaty. — Naruto podszedł do niego i stanął za jego plecami. — Zostań tak długo jak chcesz — powiedział, ściągając z jego ramion płaszcz i kładąc na nich dłonie zaprowadził go w głąb pokoju, sadzając przy stoliku. — Kawy? — Sasuke skinął głową w odpowiedzi i odwrócił od niego wzrok.

Był wdzięczny, że Naruto o nic nie pytał, jednak z drugiej strony dziwiła go jego postawa.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — rzucił bez zastanowienia. Naruto wsypał łyżeczkę kawy do drugiego kubka i odwrócił się przodem do Sasuke. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Czy ja wiem? Po prostu — odparł i założył ręce na piersi. — Uważasz, że oczekuję czegoś w zamian. — Sasuke wiedział, że to nie było pytanie i prawdą było, że tak właśnie sądził. Pomimo tego jak odbierał Naruto, nie potrafił mu do końca zaufać. Nikomu nie potrafił zaufać. Chciał zaprzeczyć, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to bez sensu skoro Naruto stwierdził fakt, którego nie udało mu się ukryć.

— Tacy są ludzie, nic nie robią bezinteresownie. — Naruto przyjrzał mu się uważnie, prychając pod nosem.

— Spodziewałeś się, że zażądam w zamian byś ze mną sypiał, czy coś w tym rodzaju? — Śmiejąc się, pokręcił głową. — Owszem, wczorajszy seks był przyjemny, ale to nie powód, by wykorzystywać twoją sytuację. Wiem, że coś się wydarzyło i nie pytam tylko dlatego, że widać, jak bardzo nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać.

Sasuke spoglądał na niego dłużą chwilę. Zmienił pozycję, odczuwając dyskomfort pod przeszywającym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu.

— Po prostu… — przerwał na moment, gdy Naruto zbliżył się do niego, stawiając na stoliku kubki i siadając naprzeciwko. — Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć — dokończył koślawo, czekając na odpowiedź, która mu to jakoś rozjaśni.

— Rodzice zawsze uczyli mnie, żeby pomagać innym w potrzebie i teraz właśnie to robię, więc nie zaprzątaj sobie głowy dziwnymi myślami, tylko powiedz mi, czy jesteś głodny? Bo ja umieram z głodu.

Sasuke milczał przez moment. Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej nauczyli go rodzice, to ucieczka od odpowiedzialności. To właśnie dlatego nie miał teraz odwagi stawić im czoła.

— Na co masz ochotę? — zapytał Sasuke, podnosząc się z westchnieniem. Chociaż tak mógł się odwdzięczyć za gościnność Naruto.

— Nie spalisz mi mieszkania? — Uzumaki zapytał z przekorą i odchylił się do tyłu, opierając na rękach.

— Umiem gotować, jeśli o to pytasz. — Sasuke podszedł do lodówki z myślą, że gotowanie to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które mu w życiu wychodzą. — Więc, jakieś życzenia?

— Cokolwiek znajdziesz, zostawiam ci wolną rękę. — Naruto przyglądał się przez chwilę, jak Sasuke wyjmuje kolejne składniki z lodówki. Wstał z uśmiechem na ustach i podszedł bliżej, opierając się o ścianę, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę. Sasuke zerknął na niego pytająco, ale kiedy nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi, powrócił do przygotowywania posiłku.

— To miłe — usłyszał za plecami.

— Co takiego? — prychnął pod nosem, krojąc marchewkę.

— Twoje towarzystwo, może i nie jesteś jakoś szczególnie rozmowny, ale zdecydowanie bardziej…

— Żywy? — przerwał mu Sasuke, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

— Można tak powiedzieć. Lubię cię, więc dobrze się czuję w twojej obecności.

Sasuke na kilka sekund zapomniał o krojeniu, a jego serce uderzyło kilka razy szybciej. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc w milczeniu wznowił siekanie warzyw. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, że w jakiś sposób pozwolił Naruto zbliżyć się do siebie na poziomie emocjonalnym, opanował go strach. Bo nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że też czuje się dobrze w jego towarzystwie, że jest jedyną osobą, która potrafi do niego dotrzeć, i że przez te wszystkie lata potrzebował kogoś takiego jak on. Z zamyślenia wyrwały go gorące dłonie Naruto, które spoczęły na jego biodrach. Wzdrygnął się i spojrzał przez ramię, rzucając mu krótkie, zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Naruto zaśmiał się melodyjnie.

— Co to za wzrok? — zapytał, lokując brodę w zagłębieniu szyi Sasuke. — Nie mam zamiaru się do ciebie dobierać, kiedy trzymasz w ręku nóż. Cenię swoje życie — dodał i całując krótko Sasuke w szyję, odsunął się od niego. — Idę pod prysznic, więc pozwól, że zostawię cię z nożem sam na sam.

Sasuke odetchnął głęboko, opierając czoło o szafkę, gdy tylko Naruto zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Czuł się dostępny, jakby w każdej chwili Naruto bez problemu mógł się dostać do każdej z jego myśli. Gdyby zapytał o cokolwiek, Sasuke wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie powtrzymać się przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi. Wszystko, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, sprawiło, że był zmuszony dusić w sobie więcej, niż był w stanie.

Wbrew temu, co mogłoby się wydawać, Sasuke wcale nie lubił tłamsić w sobie uczuć. Owszem, wcale nie było mu łatwo o nich rozmawiać i podczas sesji z Kakashim mijało sporo czasu, zanim odważył się o nich mówić, ale potem było mu lżej. Łatwiej było mu znosić codzienność i szybciej oswajał się ze śmiercią brata, bo pomimo tego, że był jej świadomy, to w dalszym ciągu nie potrafił tego faktu zaakceptować. To przede wszystkim bratu mówił o tym, co go gryzie.

Odkąd przestał odwiedzać jego grób, szybciej otwierał się przed Kakashim, ale będą w sytuacji, w której nie mógł mu już zaufać, nie pozostał mu już nikt inny. Dlatego bał się, że jeśli Naruto zapytałby go o cokolwiek, słowa same popłynęłyby z jego ust. Nawet gdyby chciał się odgrodzić, zapewne czułby większą potrzebę zrzucenia tego ciężaru.

Jednak Naruto nie istniał w jego życiu wystarczająco długo, by mógł obarczyć go prawdą, z którą w dalszym ciągu nie potrafił się zmierzyć oraz obawami, z którymi sam nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Nie miał prawa mieszać go w swoją przeszłość, licząc, że zyska kolejny punkt oparcia. Sasuke, w tym momencie, nie zasługiwał na Naruto, a Naruto nie zasługiwał na masę jego problemów tylko dlatego, że jakimś cudem zdawał się być nim zainteresowany.

Naruto wrócił z łazienki i zajął się jeszcze jakąś papierkową robotą, którą przyniósł do domu, zanim Sasuke podał im bardziej kolację niż obiad. Jedząc chwilę w ciszy, Sasuke myślał intensywnie, łapiąc wzrokiem co jakiś czas uśmiech Naruto. Musiał się przez kilka dni powstrzymać przed chodzeniem na uczelnię, bo istniała możliwość, że tam będą go szukać rodzice, albo Kakashi. Nie chciał i nie zamierzał rozważać z nimi spotkania, ale jeszcze bardziej nie miał ochoty spędzać dni samotnie. Grzebał przez chwilę pałeczkami w miseczce z ryżem, zanim zdecydował się zadać pytanie.

— Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym poszedł z tobą jutro do pracy?

— Moi klienci na pewno nie mieliby z tym problemu, a skoro im by odpowiadało twoje towarzystwo, to ja też go nie widzę. — Naruto wzruszył ramionami i wpakował do ust kawałek mięsa.

— Nie chcę się narzucać…

— Daj spokój, mogę cię zapewnić, że nie będą narzekać. Masz moje słowo — powiedział Naruto, wymachując pałeczkami. Sasuke spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

— Mówiłem o tobie — wyjaśnił, kręcąc głową.

Widocznie żarty o martwych ludziach były u Naruto na porządku dziennym. Sasuke obawiał się, że mógłby się do nich przyzwyczaić. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Kuroneko  
> Uwagi: Przypływu weny nie było, raczej swego rodzaju poczucie winy mnie nawiedziło. Połowy rozdziału nie czytałam, ale ufam mojej becie, która twierdzi, że nadaje się do publikacji. Nie spodziewajcie się niczego przełomowego, rozdział raczej przejściowy, byle ruszyć do przodu. Małymi kroczkami. ^^"

— Naruto, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę!

— To coś nowego. — Naruto uniósł brew, przekraczając drzwi domu pogrzebowego. Oparł się o futrynę, przytrzymując je otwarte dla Sasuke.

— Daj spokój, przecież wiesz, że jesteś moim ulubionym wnukiem. — Mężczyzna o długich, siwych włosach w nieładzie opadających na plecy, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Jedynym, stary zboczeńcu — prychnął w odpowiedzi i położył dłoń na ramieniu Sasuke, który w końcu do niego dołączył.

— Och? A to jest? — Starszy mężczyzna zmrużył oczy z zaciekawieniem, przyglądając się im w sposób mało dyskretny.

— Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, to tylko starzec, który w swoich książkach wypisuje nieprzyzwoite rzeczy. — Naruto przesunął dłoń z ramienia na plecy Sasuke, ignorując oburzony wyraz twarzy swojego dziadka. Nie zamierzał być nieuprzejmy, ale chciał uniknąć żenującego przesłuchania, które już widział oczami wyobraźni.

— Chyba nigdy nie doczekam dnia, kiedy przestaniesz bluźnić. Moje książki to coś więcej niż książki...

— Tak, to wyjątkowo wartościowy stek bzdur. Trudno uwierzyć, że w ogóle ujrzały światło dzienne. Ale, jak już mówiłem — zwrócił się do Sasuke — nie przejmuj się nim, zapraszam prosto. — Wskazał ręką drzwi na końcu pomieszczenia i zanim podążył za Sasuke, rzucił jeszcze wymowne spojrzenie w stronę swojego dziadka, który naburmuszył się jak małe dziecko i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Do biurka stojącego w kącie, pełnego porozrzucanych kartek.

Sasuke zatrzymał się za drzwiami, czekając aż Naruto do niego dołączy. Po prawej stronie miał schody prowadzące na górę, po lewej, wejście do pomieszczenia przypominającego kuchnię, a na końcu korytarza drzwi, które były zamknięte.

— To był? — zapytał, kiedy poczuł za sobą obecność Naruto.

— Mój dziadek, prawdziwy z niego zboczeniec, całymi dniami tylko ogląda pornosy, które jego zdaniem, są wspaniałym źródłem informacji. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak moja babcia może to znosić. — Naruto zaśmiał się pod nosem i wskazał dłonią zamknięte drzwi na końcu korytarza.

— Odniosłem wrażenie, że chciał z tobą o czymś porozmawiać. — Sasuke ruszył przed siebie, słysząc za plecami radosny śmiech Naruto.

— Nie daj się zwieść, jest tylko jedna rzecz, której mógłby ode mnie chcieć.

— Czyli? — zapytał mimowolnie Sasuke, reflektując po chwili i mając nadzieję, że nie jest zbyt dociekliwy. Kiedy Naruto otworzył drzwi kluczem i zapalił światło, wszedł do środka. Do jego nozdrzy dotarł specyficzny zapach i wiedział, że zajmie mu dłuższy czas, zanim się do niego przyzwyczai. Była to dziwna mieszanina środków odkażających i zapachu starych ludzi, który często można poczuć w hospicjach.

— Informacji. Jak już mówiłem, pisze erotyki delikatnie mówiąc i postanowił urozmaicić swoją najnowszą powieść wątkiem gejowskim. — Sasuke spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, a przed jego oczami pojawiła się twarz Kakashiego. Z pewnością byłby uradowany, gdyby trafiła w jego ręce. — Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie zamierzam dzielić się z nim moimi doświadczeniami.

— Hn. — Sasuke odwrócił wzrok i rozejrzał się dookoła.

Znajdowali się w przedsionku odgrodzonym od reszty ciężką, foliową zasłoną. Kafelki na ścianie, sięgające do połowy jej wysokości, przywodziły na myśl łaźnię, a metalowy stół, który udało mu się dojrzeć w głębi pomieszczenia, przypominał mu o kostnicach, które można było zobaczyć w filmach. W przedsionku znajdowało się białe biurko z laptopem i kilkoma teczkami. Obok stał regał, a ścianę zajmowały szafki. Na niewielkim stoliku stał czajnik i kilka kubków. Całość prezentowała się niezwykle sterylnie i Sasuke zaczął odczuwać dyskomfort oraz coś na kształt niepokoju.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Naruto położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, sprowadzając go na ziemię i dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że musiał czegoś nie dosłyszeć. — Pytałem, czy się czegoś napijesz?

— Kawy. — Sasuke spojrzał w niebieskie oczy. — Jeżeli chcesz coś powiedzieć, to się nie krępuj — dodał po chwili, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Naruto westchnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy, zatrzymując ją na swoim karku w geście zakłopotania. Jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, gdy poinformował go o swojej profesji.

— Na pewno chcesz tutaj być? To miejsce nie do końca tętni życiem.

— Jeżeli przeszkadzam, mogę cię zostawić samego.

— Nie, nie to miałem na myśli... — Naruto podszedł do czajnika i nalał do niego wody z baniaka, stojącego na ziemi. Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Sasuke. — Po prostu odniosłem wrażenie, jakbyś zrobił się bledszy, o ile to w ogóle możliwe — zaśmiał się nerwowo. — Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

— To tylko wspomnienia, nie ma się czym przejmować. Czuję się dobrze — zapewnił, wsuwając ręce w kieszenie, aby Naruto nie zauważył jego zdenerwowania. — To kiedy poznam twoich klientów? — uśmiechnął się oszczędnie, próbując rozładować napięcie.

Naruto wsypał kawy do dwóch kubków i nie drążąc dalej tematu, podszedł do biurka. Podniósł terminarz i przeleciał po nim wzrokiem.

— Dzisiaj odwiedzi nas tylko dwóch. Pani Yamada, podobno przeurocza staruszka i pan Shizuo, tajemniczy gościu, o którym niewiele wiem.

Sasuke zaśmiał się pod nosem na sposób w jaki Naruto ich opisał. Jakby wciąż byli żywi. W jego tonie nie było cienia smutku, który zazwyczaj towarzyszył śmierci. Sasuke poczuł, że opuszcza go niepokój.

 

***  
  


— Jutro nie będę mógł cię ze sobą zabrać. — Sasuke spojrzał na Naruto znad podręcznika. Pomimo nieobecności na zajęciach przez prawie cały tydzień, nie zamierzał się obijać i zorganizował sobie notatki, które były pomocne w nadrobieniu zaległości.

— Hn — mruknął w odpowiedzi, a jego wzrok powędrował do tematu przerabianego aktualnie na uczelni. Poczuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, a po chwili również łaskotanie na karku. Zmrużył powieki i zamknął podręcznik z westchnieniem. Odwracając się przodem do Naruto zdążył jeszcze złapać w dłoń kubek z kawą. Spojrzał na niego pytająco, nie wysilając się na zadanie pytania.

— Jutro mam objazd i sądzę, że rodzinie mógłby się nie spodobać fakt, że przybył ze mną ktoś, kto lubi patrzeć jak pracuję przy trupach. — Naruto powiedział to z uśmiechem. Tym figlarnym i nieco wyzywającym, który Sasuke wyrył już sobie w pamięci.

— Kto powiedział, że lubię przyglądać się twojej pracy?

— Hmmm — Naruto rzucił mu zadziorne spojrzenie. — Chyba nie powiesz, że przychodzisz tam dla moich dziadków? Doskonale wiesz jak smakuje kuchnia mojej babci i czego dokładnie chce się dowiedzieć mój dziadek.

Sasuke skrzywił się na wspomnienie przesolonej zupy i rozgotowanego ryżu, którymi został uraczony podczas pierwszej wizyty. Posłuchałby bez wahania ostrzeżeń Naruto, ale ta kobieta miała w sobie coś na tyle strasznego, że wolał jej nie odmawiać. Nawet dziadek Naruto wydawał się przy niej kompletnie odmienionym człowiekiem.

— Może to Sai mnie tak przyciąga do tego miejsca? — Widział to politowanie, które błąkało się przez chwilę w oczach Naruto. Tak, Sai. Jego też poznał. Bezczelnego, pozbawionego zahamowań gnojka, który sam wyglądał jakby wyszedł z kostnicy. Był trupio blady i przeraźliwie chudy, a do tego kompletnie pozbawiony emocji. Skąd się tam znalazł, Sasuke nie pytał. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Naruto doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z ich niewypowiedzianej wojny, która rozpoczęła się już po pierwszych kilku sekundach od przedstawienia ich sobie.

— Och, a więc to tak. Sai jutro powinien być w pracy, więc będziesz miał okazję na pogawędkę w cztery oczy — powiedział niewinnie, opierając się o stolik przedramieniem i przyglądając się Sasuke z ewidentnie tłumionym rozbawieniem. — Masz minę jakbyś chciał zrobić komuś większą krzywdę niż na to zasługuje. — Naruto prychnął i pochylił się w stronę Sasuke.

— Myślę, że zasługuje na to w pełni. — Sasuke wstał, aby odłożyć kubek do zlewu.

— Daj spokój, nie jesteś pierwszym, któremu ubliżył. Żebyś wiedział jak się do mnie zwraca...

— Tak, słyszałem — prychnął Sasuke. — Mówi do ciebie Naruto, wielka mi obraza.

— Bo gówniarzowi kilka razy przyłożyłem przez łeb — Naruto naburmuszył się i kiedy Sasuke odstawił wypłukany kubek na niewielką suszarkę do naczyń, wychylił się aby złapać chłopaka za nadgarstek. Pociągnął go do siebie w dół. — Przy pierwszym spotkaniu powiedział, że nie ma o czym rozmawiać z kimś, kto ma mózg wielkości penisa — zaśmiał się pod nosem, zbliżając usta do ucha Sasuke. — Jakie jest twoje zdanie w tym temacie? — wyszeptał, trącając nosem płatek jego ucha.

— Hn. — Sasuke odwrócił twarz, aby spojrzeć Naruto w oczy. — Nie wiem czy przyznać gnojkowi rację, czy zastanawiać się skąd ma o tym pojęcie?

Naruto cofnął głowę przyglądając się Sasuke z oburzeniem, które po chwili zastąpił szeroki uśmiech.

— Więc co zamierzasz jutro robić? — Naruto oparł się łokciami o stolik, pozwalając Sasuke na oparcie się dłońmi o jego uda. Przez chwilę tylko tak na siebie patrzyli. W pewnym momencie Sasuke tylko wzruszył ramionami i pochylił się do przodu.

— Nad tym zastanowię się jutro. Za to wiem, co będę robić dzisiaj.

Oczy Sasuke pociemniały jakby to w ogóle było jeszcze możliwe. Po chwili jego dłonie zawędrowały na tors Naruto. W tym momencie słowa były im zdecydowanie zbędne. 

 


End file.
